AU: Apotheosis
Log Title: Apocalypse Universe: Apotheosis Characters: AU-Vortex AU-Blast Off AU-Stormfront AU-Imager AU-Megatron AU-Dreadwind Tomorrow AU-Thundercracker Location:The New Rust Desert Date: The End of the War TP:Apocalypse Universe TP Summary: Megatron plans to blow the Well of Allspark...and consume what emerges to become a new Primus, or so he claims. The survivors have other ideas. Category:2018 Category:Apocalypse World TP Category:Logs ''As logged by ''AU-Megatron It has been a long journey. From a factory that should never have restarted, where Dreadwind discovered a protoform femme... To a chance encounter with the blind Elita One, who charged Dreadwind with the task of keeping the protoform, known as Tomorrow, safe. Energon was needed to keep Tomorrow alive, and the transit to the Junkions who had it, ended up leading the two into the capable hands of Stormfront, (and Jetfire for a moment or two). However, Megatron and his ravagers attacked the Junk transit, attacking Benjer and his troops. Elita One gave her life to ensure that the team could escape. It was also revealed that the energon generator was actually the Autobot Imager, who had been modelocked by Benjer for eons, and used to fuel his Junks. Blast Off arrived and promptly defected from Megatron's forces as well, lost but too proud to side with the madmech. The motley crew moved to Metroplex's body, where Tomorrow could be reformatted. While there were worries of Shockwave being in the complex, he was not seen. Metroplex reformatted Tomorrow, but the process had an issue halfway through. She seems to be fine....also she seems to have been given the BEST FIRST doctrine. She's been made into a Prime by someone. Lastly the crew went to Optimus himself, because it was in his care, that Elita One felt that Tomorrow would survive best. But Optimus was acting strangely, and Stormfront attacked him in frustration. What arose was not Optimus Prime, but Thundercracker, wearing a makeshift shell of Optimus, in homage to the great leader. Whom, TC revealed...had passed on in his sleep. Optimus was attempting to reboot Cybertron one last time, and was very close to completion, by returning sparks back to the Well of Allspark, when he passed. It was then that the crew decided that they must finish the fight with Megatron, if not complete Optimus' last work.... Thundercracker screams into the area from the skies above. The Well of Allspark. It had long been viewed as a relic of the past. Occasionally, it was viewed as a pilgrimage site, on and off for some ages. Now, it doesn't look much different than all the rest. So much rust scattered about the world, as the very planet turns to scrap beneath you. And here, though, as 'Team Tomorrow' approaches, is where the activity is. Upon the rise that is the Well itself are the Tank Drones that Megatron has been using, rolling around in slow circles on patrol. Above them is the warlord himself, the Slagmaker, staring off into the distance, oblivious to everything. The one doing all the work is Huffer, who has been working with Megatron for unknown reasons. Next to Huffer is a large bomb, vaguely torpedo shaped, with several crude wires and pipes out of it. The bomb hangs in the air from a scaffolding crane, close to the Well itself. Its obvious where this is going. Megatron is fixated on 'eating sparks' for some reason, 'godhood' he claims. The bomb will certainly do /something/ to the Well itself. Imager squats down slowly, a grimace on her faceplate as she hides behind some building plates. She looks back to the others. "Okay...So...they're going to blow slag up now? What the hell is this about?" She spreads her hands a little, "How're we going to go over this?" AU-Vortex looks around. "I can't fly anymore, but I can use my rotors. Theres a lot of them, too many to position fromt hthe ground. Still. Its war. Even if we go out we'll go out fighting. Its pretty awesome." Thundercracker has crouched nearby, which, once upon a time, was the last thing he'd want to be doing. Unfortunately, this isn't the old days, and he lost the ability to fly some time ago, which go a long way to explain how dejected he seems, other than everything else that's happened to him. He looks at Vortex for a moment, shakes his head, and looks to Imager. "He's capable of anything now," he says bitterly, "Munching on sparks? Munching on insections? Trying to blow us all up seems the least insane thing he's done lately." Imager balks at Vortex, "You...wanna get shot up by a bunch of tanks?" She shakes her head, "Well. We're probably /all/ gonna get shot up by tanks. Anyone here know about demo or anything?" She adds hesitantly, "I'm starting to think that I'm going to be a distraction, since my armor still holds up." Dreadwind walks up behind Imager, surveying the imminent doom that lies before them. "We could just go for a front assault and get it over with. It would certainly be quicker than trying to strategize around them..." Your music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_g5bH2A3Lo Thundercracker pipes up, "Seeing me might send him into a frenzy or something." He pauses, grunts, adds, "Or not." He looks at Dreadwind, frowns at the ground, then tilts his head thoughtfully, "We need someone to go after that bomb. I wouldn't put it past him to get desperate and just drop it - or to do it out of spite." AU-Vortex shakes his head at Imager. "Not really but I'd rather go down fighting then when my energon runs out. We're warriors. Its what we do. Even after this war is over, right?" Imager humphs, "I'm thinkin if we blow up that bomb right now, that might do the job BUUUUT we'll probably ruin whatever the hell ole Optimus was shooting for. So we could do something to either disable the bomb or get it moved away?" She points, "its on a slope, and the thing is roundish, it might roll" AU-Stormfront made sure that he read over the information that Prime had left. Including the unfinished portions. A sigh escapes him and he looks at those he had treated already. Everyone showed signs of being just above nonfunctional in their own way. The protoform err Tomorrow could use alot more supplements and better energon but much of the stuff he had was still back at the lab and base. Armor had been hastily repaired and welded where it needed. What weapons he could fine, he distributed. What things that could be used as weapons were also shared among the lot. He finally stands and stretches. A smile is given to Tracker and he pets his friend before walking to Tomorrow. He offers her a little datacube after having it scan her. "Little one...what we do today is in the hopes of saving your tomorrow. I am not sure if we will all make it. If I am not able to continue the journey while tryint to stop Megatron or to restart, I need you to take care of my plants." He gives her a somewhat sad smile. "You will find much other information....all that I could save about our history and all that I've learned too. Take it and share it if you can. I will try to be there to help you mold a new world. But there are no promises for Tomorrow. Tomorrow, still rather short by comparison, even after being formatted, looks out from behind Dreadwind in an almost comical motion, apparently understanding the need of caution here. Tomorrow looks back to Stormfront, and listens to him as he talks. Plants, he says. Datacube, he says. She regards the datacube that he offers, then gingerly picks it from his hands. Benjer returns from scouting closer to the Well, using his rusty armour as camouflage. "It certainly doesn't look good," he agrees. "But consider our options we should. While I certainly do not fear our death, we should make use of our last breath." He looks at the others. "I could try to defuse the bomb, although I'm admittedly not known for my calm. Still, I have the most technical skill, and it would be rare to do something other than kill. Imager squints at Benjer, her animosity to him lost for the moment, "Okay so thats a 'maybe'. So if we try to disable it there, it could blow or not blow. Or we could move it away, like shoot that crane apart or something, and either it rolls downhill or it don't" Blast Off returns with Benjer. The shuttleformer hasn't said or done much since joining this group besides be standoffish and quiet, but that's pretty par the course for him. However, while he's too damaged to fly, his optics are still good, so the sniper helped out with looking around. He remains quiet as he joins the rest, glancing over at Vortex. Thundercracker mentions, "Distracting Megatron is definitely a priority. So I hate to say this, but antagonizing him may be our best bet. He's... delusional. Striking at his ego, may--" He hesitates, "--will probably get one or more of us killed, but it might be all that will distract him while someone goes for the bomb." "...and a mighty warrior came down from the sky...and a rainbow was on his head...and his feet were as pillars of fire...and the great dragon was cast out upon the Earth...and his followers were cast out with him." Megatron stands up, talking to himself. He takes a few short steps, his body seeming to illuminate with electricity. "Cast down from on high by the forces that were and will be. Ever in the face of madness." "How...soon?" He shudders and starts to stumble, but catches himself. Huffer plugs in another wire, "Almost done...." His tone is soft, though it carries on the wind. "It'll be all over soon..." AU-Vortex looks at Blast Off. "Hey, Sniper." he says. "What have you seen. See if we can get Tomorrow over here. I can teach her some of the important things." He looks at her. "Hey, kid. Anyone shown you how to use the best weapon ever. A semi-automatic glue gun?" he looks over at Megatron and huffer. "Oh, slag. They're preppin." Imager points at Thundercracker, "We could try to ambush these tank drones. That sounds like a Benjer and Stormfront job, and maybe lead Megs over there and gang jump him? Ugh, but then that leaves the bomb, and that thing's dangerous." Benjer nods, listening to her plan with an intense seriousness usually reserved for fileting still-warm corpses. "I could get under the bomb and help move it along. If you blast it free I can act as a ski." He shifts his shield to his back, retracting its spikes so it forms a sort of sled. Ben glances over as Megs starts to ramble. He looks back and nods in agreement with Thundercracker. At Imager's counter-suggestion, however, he frowns. AU-Stormfront smiles at Tomorrow, "That is a key that will give you access to it all. And there's probably a few games you can access on it to." He pulls a small box out of his subspace and glances at the contents taking one out for himself and tracker he hands her the rest of the box. Yes...those are energon goodies. He then turns to the others and begins walking around to each one. What he hands out might as well be shot glasses. But they are high grade. Just a little bit. But with the chance that no one is getting out of this alive, it would be nice to give everyone at least one last little treat. Everyone's teaching her things today. Tomorrow looks over at Vortex' glue gun as he explains a bit about how it works. Blast Off stares at Vortex. "Vortex?" He speaks hoarsely for the first time in quite awhile, taking a limping step forward. "You're... alive? I-I thought all the other Combaticons were dead!" He stares as if he can hardly believe what he's seeing. When Stormfront hands him glasses, he barely notices. Imager takes the energon goodie from Stormfront, a bit somberly. "Well okay, so...some of us distract the tank cons. Benjer and...well someone. Maybe Vortex here? He's got blades. You two go take down the crane, and get that bomb to roll away or slide. It'll take time to get that fixed. Then we gang jump Megatron?" AU-Vortex pauses. "It doesnt have many charges left, but its a good weapon, sturdy. Dont let anyone tell you its not an awesome weapon. Can glue someone to the ground." he gives his weapon to Tomoroww. "Here, kid. Hold it. Bloop someone for me. I'm gonna go out blades in hands like a madman." he reaches over to 'mess' her head like someone might a human child. "Wait a minute. Blast Off? I thought I was hallucinatin!" he moves forward and tackles Blast Off in a hug. "Shuttleaft!" Imager leans over the plate she's hiding behind, "That slagger's quoting the book of Primus..." She scowls, "Oh right, he's wanting to be a god..." "Be humble in this. Huffer...Humility comes before greatness, and where humility has not paved the road, greatness may not walk it." Megatron waxes poetically as he folds his hands behind himself. Huffer turns to his back, and makes a scowl, but closes up a plate on the bomb. He holds his hand against the plate for several moments. "Its...done." He lowers his head, "Finally..." Blast Off would usually huff loudly and protest such unbecoming conduct after being tackled and called such names. Instead, the shuttle hugs back, violet optics bright and warm, and he actually laughs for a moment, overjoyed to see his teammate. "Vortex!..." He says, savoring the word once again, then blinks as remembers himself. AHEM. He straightens up and moves a little back, but not TOO far. "It's... good to see you," he says more calmly now. Oh, right, others are watching. He looks to them... wait what? Bombs? "What can I do? I can't fly, but I can shoot..." Thundercracker has, by this point, started peering from around the cover to Megatron. He hears what is being said, but it's clear he's thinking something, and it's probably not good - for him, anyway. Still, he doesn't say anything at first, but eventually realizes Imager made some suggestions. "...Yeah. Yeah that sounds good. I mean, he's going to notice us once we start attacking his drones. Probably, anyway, but..." He trails off, squinting, "We better move soon, or there's not going to be a point." AU-Vortex is so excited to see his fellow Combaticon flyer that hes lost in just hugging on to him. "So you're here right? So is Ons? Brawl? Heck even swindle'd be good. We could so totally Bruticus stomp.. " He looks at his mauled body and Blast off. "Right. We cant even fly Im sure thats out of the question." One of the tank drones in the distance stops its patrol, its turret moving towards where the huddled team is being too loud at. Its base turns as it moves to investigate. Thundercracker flinches, "Look alive, I think we're about to make a friend." Dreadwind simply stands by passively, watching as everyone discusses strategy and casting suspicious optics over the various things being handed to Tomorrow. Well... at least she can't blast herself with any of them. He doesn't have much in the way of strategic advice to offer, or weapons to hand out. He's mostly just ticking off in his head the various ways this can all go wrong. Being noticed before they were ready was #17 on the list. "I suppose I could go up there and talk to it. That usually seems to drive people away." The joy fades as Blast Off looks down. "Well... as I said, I... thought all the others were dead. I didn't even know *you* were alive, Vortex." There's a pause. "And yes, sort of... grounded at the moment. I'd be delighted to do some orbital bombardments but that's not really in the picture." He looks out towards Imager, Thundercracker, and the others. "But like I said, I can still shoot." Just point him at a target. AU-Vortex nods "Yeah? If theres you the others might be around." He says. "I wasn't sure if I was alive either. Kinda scavenging about. But then they said we can fight and I was all about that." yep thats Vortex. "So I got my blades. I armed the kid. We ready to rock?" +INIT: Imager is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: AU-Megatron is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Dreadwind is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Thundercracker is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: AU-Stormfront is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Tank Cons is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: Blast Off is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: AU-Vortex is set up for this Combat Round. Dreadwind sighs and shakes his head. Having accepted Stormfront's offered 'last meal' he slips it past the rats' nest of frayed wires that makes up most of his face. He then turns to Tomorrow, regarding her for a few moments before sighing, "Try to stay out of the fight. There's a very good chance we're all doomed, but most especially me. And I'd really rather you stay safe. Even if I expire, which I'm certain to do out there in a few moments... I might die happy knowing there's still a future." The tank drone's treads squeal on the rust as it moves forwards. Perhaps it was Vortex and Blast Off celebrating each other, or maybe Dreadwind or Tomorrow got spotted. Either way, it raises its turret towards the plate, and opens fire! The group was behind enough of the plate to avoid the direct fire, but the THOOOOMMMM of the shell has initiated combat. Megatron turns his head, his optics indignant. "Pity my Remaining Child, for he will be cast into the Mind of My Own Creation, He shall be used to engineer Dark and Wondrous Artifices...." He snarls, not even seeing who he's up against, "You cannot stop me, You never could...PRIME!" Huffer looks back, and murmurs something to himself as he moves towards the crane. Tomorrow looks at Dreadwind, her blue optics with a ring about them, seem concerned as he talks to her. The mute Femme just stands there for a moment, only raising her hand as Dreadwind turns away to the sounds of combat. Your music, for the last time.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhWASLjUAaw Blast Off puts his hand on Vortex's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "We WILL survive this, Vortex. We HAVE to, we owe it to Onslaught. ...And the team." Then he's moved away, bringing his ionic blaster out of subspace, settling in to take aim at the tank that is shooting at them. Time to take out that turret! >> Blast Off strikes Tank Cons with Ionic-Blaster . << +INIT: AU-Benjer is set up for this Combat Round. Thundercracker ducks down further when the tank shot explodes against their cover, grimacing. He curls his fingers into fists, silently cursing the fate that robbed him off his flight when he really, truly needs it for once. No matter, he will make do. He glances back at everyone, cracks a bitter smile, and says, "I'm sorry I wasn't the Prime you were looking for. But if I see him before you do, I'll tell him hello for you all." Then he looks away and lurches up as best he can, dashing across the battlefield. He's hoping that Blast Off will keep that tank distracted, so that he can reach his target. He knows he doesn't have missiles, he probably can't transform - he lifts his arm. Time to see if his laser still works. "MEGATRON!" he yells, "Shut up and look at me!" He fires. It's a spotty laser, but still works. Mostly. >> Thundercracker misses AU-Megatron with Laser . << >> You evade Thundercracker's Laser attack. << "COMBATICON!" Megatron roars, he points forwards towards Blast Off, as the Shuttleformer starts the attack. "You were a PRISONER, when I found you." When he snarls again, his faceplate just washes over with bluish electricity. And then Thundercracker, "And you! You were a CARGO VESSEL! You'll be DUST when I'm done!" He raises his ballistic cannon at Thundercracker, and opens up on him." >> AU-Megatron strikes Thundercracker with Plasma . << The explosion from the tank rocks Imager's position, the blast plate blowing up against her and rebounding. "Slag!" She looks around, "Dang it, what plan did we agree upon?" She sees weapons fire starting up, then there's that bomb, and those drones. "Oh slag, why am I doing this?!" Mage hefts up her club, "Okay Megs! Imma do to you what we should've done eons ago! You're dyin today!" She swings at the mech, after Thundercracker buys her some time. >> Imager strikes AU-Megatron with Bash. << >> You are struck by Imager's Bash for 78 damage. << AU-Megatron suffers the hit, "Not before you!", an explosion rips through Imager's midsection as he fires again! >> AU-Megatron strikes Imager with Hip-Cannon . << As things go sideways, Benjer transforms, roaring into battle in his junkcycle mode. The plan may have fallen apart already, but Ben is focusing on his part - someone set us up the bomb, and Ben aims to stop it! First, however, he needs to get Huffer away from it before he can set it off. While sending out as much interference as he can to try to block a remote trigger, Ben races up and transforms again, trying to do what all TF fans everywhere have wanted to do at one time or another - bury an ax in Huffer's head. "You always were the pessimist," Ben comments. "Now your spark will explode to mist." AU-Benjer dropped Huffer. >> AU-Benjer strikes Huffer with Axe. << AU-Stormfront grins to himself as he takes off toward the tanks. He transforms, his own hovervehicle mode allowing him to move with speed and skill toward the tanks as he fires. He hears Megatron and sees Thundercracker taking a hit. Well...he can play two distractions at once. Firing apon the tanks, he shouts, "What need does the Prime have to deal with someone who has fallen so low Megatron. You have sunken so far into the pit that not even Primus can see your spark anymore!" He hopes his old rotors can keep up with this pace. It's not like he's less than a thousand years old anymore. Chestplate expands forward as arms fold in, legs bend back connecting to the back and chestplate forming the hovercar. Fans cut on providing a cushion of air. >> AU-Stormfront strikes Tank Cons with Plasma-Turrets . << The tank drones all turn, and move to position. Explosions in the rust as they fire, sending up sprays of shrapnel, the drones powerful but a bit uncoordinated as they fire. Benjer drives through the shell fire as he moves to Huffer. Tanks fire at Blast Off and Benjer as rust mist fills the air from the ballistic attacks. Huffer doesn't even turn when Benjer approaches. He just...relaxes. Benjer's axe bites into his head and the small Autobot shudders with the lethal impact. He touches the panel beside him, and a monitor alights next to him, with the number EIGHT in large green letters. Huffer lets out a wheeze as he says softly, "It doesn't matter." He slumps, and before Benjer's form, he fades to grey. SEVEN. SIX. >> Tank Cons strikes AU-Benjer with Cannon . << >> Tank Cons misses Blast Off with Cannon . << AU-Vortex nods "We owe it to /Bruticus/, Blast Off." he says seriously. He smacks Blast Off's aft like one might a horse before sending it out to race. "Go on. Shoo. You have a God to take out you filthy heathen." he then takes his own blades and heads towards one of the tanks. "Eat me!" he looks to Megatron. "Wait. on second thought. Don't. Eat this!" he tries to slam his blade towards the tank to disable it, cackling all the way. >> AU-Vortex strikes Tank Cons with Slash. << Tank Cons is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Dreadwind sighs, shaking his head as the battle unfolds around him. "Well... here goes nothing, I suppose..." As shots are exchanged on all sides, he steps out from behind the plate and simply begins striding across the battlefield. All his life, people have done their absolute best to deliberately ignore him. It has always served to deepen his depression, and just became an endless cycle of hopelessness. Now it's something he's using to his advantage. Laser blasts lance past his head. Artillery shells detonate mere feet away. And, like the encroaching darkness that awaits the universe as the stars finally die out, Dreadwind walks steadily through it all, making his way up the hill. A shadow of gloom slowly comes across Huffer's body as the countdown begins, and Dreadwind calmly intones, "Well... that was an arbitrary number to start on." He eyes the bomb and sighs, grabbing one of the tow cables ostensibly used to get the bomb up here and hoisted into place, shifting energy to his boot jets and lifting himself up to the top of the bomb. Stormfront's shots work well as a distraction to Megatron, but they also hit home well against the dilapidated drones, most of which were heavily damaged in the Junkion assault and not repaired. One of Stormfront's shots pierces the turret armor, and sets of an internal explosion. Vortex comes in moments later, and cuts into the drone's metal easily. Moving to disable, he catches the turret at the 'neck', and pierces it. Electricity crackles as the drone powers down. And then there were two problems left... Blast Off smirks under his faceplate as his shot rings true and yet HE evades enemyfire even injured as he is- then he winces as Megatron calls his name loudly and reminds him of his fate as prisoner. He stares at the (former) Decepticon leader a moment, then huffs at him. "/Star/dust someday, perhaps, but I do not plan on dying just yet. Your time, however, seems to have dimmed... What happened to the great leader with a vision that I once knew, that I once followed?" He might go on except Vortex speaks and- smacks him on the aft, producing a loud, startled *huff* from the larger shuttleformer. He turns to give Vortex a glare, but there's little venom to it. Then, gaze softening, he lets out a small chuckle-huff and merely replies, "Alright." Optic ridges lift as Vortex helps take out the tanks, leaving him to mutter, impressed, under his 'breath', "Good job!..." Now on to the tasks at hand. He turns back to frown at Megatron. Where it all began... and maybe where it ends. Like a good sniper, he does not speak or give warning before his shot, which rings across the field at the gray warrior. "Your time has waned, Megatron!! A new Cybertron must be born!" >> Blast Off strikes AU-Megatron with Ionic-Blaster . << Thundercracker gets blasted. He's not sure what else he was expecting, really. Megatron was always The Guy Who Shoots You, and even when insane, he's going to remain The Guy Who Shoots You. Blown clear off his feet, the flightless Seeker hits the ground with a grunt, smoke rising from his chest. He shakes his head, squints and struggles to rise. "Prime..." he mutters, "How did you ever do this..." He gets to one knee, glaring daggers at Megatron, "Shot after shot, how?" Dusting uselessly at his wound, he shouts back at Megatron, "Dust? The only dust I see is in your head, Megatron! I used to fear you..." He gets to his feet and runs as best he can, "...Now I can't even pity you!" He lunges with a fist. >> Thundercracker strikes AU-Megatron with Punch. << AU-Megatron clears the ground to Blast Off in startlingly fast time. "WRETCH! IT ENDS WHEN I SAY IT ENDS!" He snags the mouthy Combaticon with one hand, and bodily lifts him. "FOR A NEW CYBERTRON, THERE WILL BE A NEW PRIMUS." There's a dangerous glint in his eye, even as energy crackles off of him, scalding Blast Off's frame, "There's always a traitor in the midst of the righteous, Blast Off. Isn't there?" With one hand, he throws Blast Off as hard as he can against the wreckage of an age old ship, sixty yalms away. >> AU-Megatron strikes Blast Off with Crush. << Thundercracker dents him moments afterwards, the blow barely even registering on the Tyrant. He looms over Thundercracker. "...and there came a hero who said: 'Hurt not the earth, nor the sea, nor the trees, nor the very fabric of time,' but the hero would not prevail." His cannon roars with rage, sickly blue energy flooding the weapon as well. >> AU-Megatron strikes Thundercracker with Hip-Cannon . << Imager rolls over, coughing. She pulls herself up, her midsection dented, but surprisingly intact. "Hey...Megs." She brushs the Energon off of her mouthplate, "I'm real good against explosives. Is that the best you got!" She thunders in, as Megatron shifts targets again, the center of a six front war....and winning >> Imager critically strikes AU-Megatron with Shield! << As Dreadwind climbs atop the bomb, a figure clears the field of battle. Tomorrow stares up at him, perilously close to the ongoing slugfest between Megs and the others. She just stares at him for a moment that seems like an astrohour. Slowly she raises her hand towards him, her palm open. Her eyes open wider, sensing instinctively how this scene is playing out. Ben kills Huffer, but takes no pleasure in it, because the former engineer doesn't even put up a fight. Instead, Huffer sets off a countdown, and Ben is distracted as tank-cannon-fire slams into his midsection. No time to deal with the pain, now, however. With only seconds to spare, Ben turns to the bomb. He has to get it loose, somehow get it to safety... and then Dreadwind is there. Ben looks up with a frown. He hesitates, just for a moment... and then raises his ax, and uses it to cut the missile free, so Dreadwind can take off with it. "Primusspeed, Decepticon," he mutters. "You'll be remembered when you're gone." Turning away, Ben chokes up on his ax, and slowly approaches Megatron through the chaos. As Imager strikes Megatron with her shield, Ben uses the distraction to come at him from the other side, swinging at him mightily. "You may think that you're a god," he states flatly. "But we all see behind your façade." >> AU-Benjer misses AU-Megatron with Greataxe. << >> You evade AU-Benjer's Greataxe attack. << AU-Stormfront zips around trying to get a quick map of the area and see if there's anything obvious from the information that Optimus left. He turns and fires again, this time at Megatron, hoping to get a few good pops off while he still has the energon in his system. Maybe if they could knock his sorry aft in the well. Either way, they need to keep him distracted on all fronts. He says a prayer to Primus. >> AU-Stormfront strikes AU-Megatron with Plasma . << AU-Vortex sees Blast Off go down, and stalks towards Megatron, oddly cool and collected. "Now, now." He says, his backup glue gun (He has a backup? Of course he does) in hand. "There are three Vortex rules you have to live by in order to make me a happy chopper. One: Don't merge with dead people. Two: Don't do anything boring. And three. Dont hit combaticons. You broke rule three. Time to break you!" he fires a round at Megatron. "Guys if this hits take him down cause otehrwise hes gonna be real glue-y and really angry." >> AU-Vortex strikes AU-Megatron with Glue-Gun . << >> AU-Megatron temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << >> You are stunned! << Dreadwind staggers slightly as Benjer slices the device free of its moorings. For a moment, he thought a courageous Autobot might step in and do their 'let me shoulder this burden for you' schtick. He even gives it an extra moment as steel shrieks around him. With a sigh, he shakes his head, "I thought as much." With the cable hooked to the bomb and wrapped around his wings, Dreadwind suddenly transforms. The jet fuel in his systems is old but potent, and oily smoke pours over the bomb as his engine ignites and he starts to rocket skyward... Dreadwind leaps into the air as his head slides down between his shoulders. The chest folds up to form the nose and cockpit of a fighter jet. The arms collapse into a pair of weapons pods as the legs fuse together and fold beneath into the fuselage. The wings unfold into place as the tail slides down onto the back end, completing the transformation into an F-16 Fighting Eagle. Well, Blast Off WAS trying to be brave here and all. He's not exactly courageous but he's not a coward, either, and the whole heroic bit seemed to fit for once. Well... until it didn't. That look in Megatron's optic, the way he dashes across the battlefield to grab the shuttleformer despite him stumbling back and attempting to evade his former leader.... the sheer manic energy- it's frightening. Blast Off isn't a little thing, either, he's huge, but Megatron's strength is legendary. "I...!" Traitor, it always comes back down to that, doesn't it? "I... aiiigh!" Megatron throws the glass cannon hard against a ship- and breaks him. The *crunch* can be heard all around, the shattering of gears and glass and all kinds of things, the caved-in hull of the ship the shuttle lies in splattered in purple energon now. He can't do much more than groan in pain, trying not to go into shock, vision glitching. He'd like to run about now, but.... frag. Vortex. No! He tries pushing himself to a sitting position, whispering, "No...." But receives quite the pleasant surprise as Tex actually cripples the madmech. Even madder than Vortex, I mean. "...Vortex..." Now he knows what he has to do. His arm lifts up shakily, energon streaming, but he can keep it in place enough to take aim- and squeeze the trigger one more time. Maybe the last time. >> Blast Off strikes AU-Megatron with Ionic-Blaster . << There are only a few things worst in the world than getting shot at point blank range by Megatron. Whatever they are, Thundercracker has immediately forgotten them, because he has just been shot at point blank range by Megatron. Sent hurtling away from his former leader, he is shot clean through his midsection. His upper torso goes one way, his legs go the other. He hits the ground, bounces, rolls, and finally settles in a smoking, sputtering heap. Whatever he imagined when he originally charged Megatron, this isn't it, but he's not surprised. No, not surprised. Through sheer force of will, he manages to turn himself over. He glares at Megatron, his eyes flickering, reigniting, then trying to flicker again as his body copes with all of the damage. "I..." He crackles, "...never said I was a hero." He struggles to bring his arm up, training the laser cannon on it on Megatron. He redirects his energon flow away from his now useless systems to his weapons, "I watched the real hero... burn himself out. He was..." Sputter, "Closer to Primus than you'll ever be." He fires, using up the last of his reserves. Electricity kicks back from the cannon after, rendering it useless. >> Thundercracker strikes AU-Megatron with Seeker-Laser . << As Dreadwind gains altitude, he sees the white form of Tomorrow standing out clearly above it all. He doesn't have a lot of time, or energy, or even know if Metroplex equipped her with a radio. Still, he sends out a transmission, "Stay safe, Tomorrow. And don't lose hope. I'm sure that will probably be easier without me around." Condensation begins to streak across the F-16's canopy as he speaks those last words. Dreadwind, summoning whatever motivation or power he has left, pulls the bomb up into the sky. He casts downward at the rapidly departing battlefield. A cacophanous explosion rattles the area from on high, the power of it enough to knock mechs off their feet. Light and sound fade for several seconds, replaced by systems rebooting...... Imager opens her optics as she struggles to her feet, Megatron's standing again also, staring up into the sky. His hands crackle with profane power. "...BOMB! INSECTS!" He turns to the well itself. "Very well.." He says in his most sinister tone, "I'll do it myself." Megatron holds his hands out wide at the pit's edge....and starts to fall. Imager kneels, her armored frame splitting apart to form a heavy grey hovercraft, complete with solar array. >> Imager misses AU-Megatron with Tracking Beam . << >> You evade Imager's Tracking Beam attack. << Imager transforms into her altmode, perhaps that blast fixed her cog work. "NO!" A lasso of energon whips out towards the Slagmaker. "ANYONE BUT YOU! YOU DON'T GET TO LIVE AGAIN!" The lasso misses, and Megatron plummets.... The Well of Allspark The tunnel leads straight down, you're falling, falling towards the core of the planet. Rings are visible in the tunnel walls, and as the fall continues, they start to grow brighter. Ahead, straight below you, there's a light... Contents: The Core of Cybertron Imager scrambles to the edge, looks around. "Like hell!" It was then that she had an epiphany. She was always a grouser. But maybe, maybe what Elita, what Optimus would do would be scared too. Maybe....maybe they just had to show us a better way. Maybe thats what it was all about. She spent her entire life naysaying and brooding, and what good did that do? "Like hell....I'm coming for you, Megs!" She tumbles into the well AU-Vortex has arrived. Ben swings his greataxe, misses, and has to take an astrosecond to recover from Dreadwind's impressive death. Megatron uses the opportunity to get away, diving into the Well. Ben doesn't hesitate, keeping his grip on his ax. "I'm coming down into the Well with you. Killing Megatron is what we must do." If he's going to die today, leaping into The Well of Allspark to kill a would-be god is the way to do it! AU-Vortex follows along, his blade in hand. "Look, Megsy." its Megsy now, thats how far the disrespect has fallen. "Don't go telling Blast-Off this. But I was kinda attached to him. And you tried to kill him. I'ma ...gonna have to help put an end to you now ok? No hard feelings." Megatron aims straight down, determined. Imager and Vortex follow suit, and then Benjer. Imager bangs off of the wall and rolls, clashing with the Slagmaker. "NO! YOU DON'T GET TO GET FORGED! NEVER!" She shoves at him, the two twisting in freefall. Megatron twists, pushing her off balance and into the wall. Sparks fly as she is ground against it. He howls, "I WILL DECIDE WHAT GETS FORGED! AND YOU....ARE NOT WELCOME!" He puts his hands INTO her, and grips. Imager's optics open wider, "W..Wait!" And then the Tyrant rends her in twain, energon pours out as her legs go flying upward, the upper half of her still nearby, leaking Energon. Megatron fires several shots up the well at the remainders, "FALL! FALL! AND MISS OUT ON YOUR REBIRTH, WITH I, MEGATRON, GOD OF CYBERTRON!" Speaking of falling... bits of Dreadwind begin to rain down across the landscape. Especially his Spark. This close to the source, it's inevitably drawn in and he finds himself a hapless spectre, witnessing the endgame. Blast Off doesn't want to die, nor does he want to be reborn, really. But there's something else he doesn't want- something much greater. He... doesn't want to be alone. When Vortex makes the plunge, he makes the decision for both of them. Sigh. Well... it's been fun. Kind of. Ok, maybe not. Hopefully whatever this leads to is better, but whatever it is, he's going to do it *with* his fellow Combaticon. The shuttleformer half-drags himself to the well and plunges in, falling, falling.... >> The Core of Cybertron strikes Imager with Something. << >> The Core of Cybertron strikes Imager with Something. << Above the hole, Stormfront looks down, clearly about to follow his friends. But then....he looks back at Tomorrow and Thundercracker and Blast off. He goes to Blast off's side, "What can I do to help?" He looks over the badly hurt con, sympathy in his optics. Again he looks at the well and then looks at where Tomorrow is. Ben slams his ax into the side of the Well (what's the worst that could happen?), and hangs on, using it to hold himself in place while his draws his deceleration laser and fires down at Megatron. "You are not a god. In your presence, no one is awed. You're just twisted and insane - a drooling toddler with a broken brain. Parts of the well explode as Megatron fires. Optics flicker back on for Imager, she reaches out, just a torso and returns the favor, ripping at his chest.... The armored hovercraft stands up, her front bumper becoming her paulders, the solar array her shield. Behold, Imager. >> Imager strikes AU-Megatron with Shield-Smash. << Imager strikes AU-Megatron with Shield-Smash. << AU-Megatron is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Earlier: Blast Off looks to Stormfront, then the well that Vortex just disappeared down. He frowns under his faceplate. He doesn't want to die, but.... His face pinches. "Get me over there. I... have to follow my brother." The spark of the slagmaker is exposed to the well, and to the people within it. "S...Sh,,,..." She whispers. Imager dropped The Spark of the Slagmaker. Her eyes turn down to the planet's core, her eyes lighting back up. She holds up her hands as she feels the tug of it. And her hand starts to disintegrate. And yet she's not in fear. She looks back to the others, even as light starts to surround her. There's tears in her eyes. "You guys.....it doesn't hurt anymore. it F-finally doe...." and then she is gone in a mote of light and dust. Thundercracker lays there on the outside, just staring up at the sky now. He isn't dead, yet. "I've become completely useless on this battlefield," he mutters to himself after a time, to no one in particular, and sighs. He turns his head, seeing at least part of the well from where he's laying. "...Prime. If you can see any of this... I hope it was enough. Hope they..." A cough, "Stop him." The allure of a new life beckons.....You cannot comprehend its method of attack.... Tank Cons> From the Well, The allure of a new life beckons.....You cannot comprehend its method of attack.... >> The Core of Cybertron strikes AU-Vortex with Something. << >> The Core of Cybertron critically strikes Blast Off with Something! << Blast Off is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. >> The Core of Cybertron strikes AU-Benjer with Something. << As Imager's body disintegrates to wisps of dust, and her spark feels that downward pull, a deep voice lets her know that she is not alone. "Well... so far, annihilation isn't quite what I'd expected." Dreadwind's spark orbits around the other new arrival to The Other Side. Above the well and a few moments before, Stormfront helps Blast off to the well. "I...all my friends that have gone before me.I would join them. But I can't leave her alone...And thundercracker can't survive without help if he wants to. I've always been a shield for others. I'll be her shield...even if it's only for a little while longer. Be with your brother...be with Primus. May the skies greet you in the next existance and the wind never stop beneath your wings." He releases Blast off and goes to Thundercracker. "How can I help you?" As Imager and Megatron destroy each other, Ben pulls himself up, and fiddles with the wrist of his right hand. Glancing back down, he screams, "Imager, wait! It was fate! You were supposed to kill me - we had a date!" As she fades to dust, however, Ben grimaces. All around him, his... friends? No, not quite. Teammates? Maybe... fall. Die. Give their lives to stop Megatron. He cannot allow their deaths to be in vain. Letting go of the ax keeping him above it all, Ben dives down, firing all weapons at Megatron's spark. As Dreadwind and Imager's spark race down the well, Hers can be heard, "I'll get to play music again...that'll cheer you up. You'll see." Thundercracker weakly looks up at Stormfront and squints. In truth, he really hadn't expected anyone to come by. He cracks an ironic smile, "Heh... I'd ask if you were pulling my leg, but..." He points, "It's over there. Somewhere. With the other one. I--" He pauses, tilting his head toward the well again, then doesn't finish answering the question he was asked, "--wonder what's going on down there." AU-Vortex chukes a bit, perhaps a bit unhinged "Thats right thats right you blow up.." He doesnt care that things are raining on him. Hes lost it. "Blow right up." he cackles. Tomorrow had been most worried as everything just disappears. Everyone's gone now, except for Stormfront and Thundercracker. Where was her forger? She scans the skies, but there was no sign of him. Only then does she notice how badly Thundercracker was hurt, and after a moment, gingerly brings his leg over to him, using both hands to hold it... Earlier: Blast Off looks up at Stormfront. "....Thank you. May the wind always lift your wings, as well. Teach her- teach everyone... some ...manners? Some ...consideration of the- the finer things, okay?" He tries to smile under that faceplate, then down he goes. Now: The shuttleformer's body can't withstand the latest assault, and his already shattered frame finally crumbles. A gun falls from his hands down to Vortex as they disintegrate. Funny, he can hear Onslaught speaking to him now, telling him the team is coming together again, and they've got new missions.... He's not alone! He's finally not alone... The Slagmaker's spark suffers the first few shots without much trouble. And the white space of the core was coming even closer. There's a muted scream from in fromt, and then suddenly none of that mattered anymore.......The Well of Allspark crackles, as bluish energy seeps out of it, cracking the ground around it. The ground shudders.... AU-Stormfront raises his forcefield once he gets the others back together. There's sadness in his optics but he continues to help where he can. He tries to smile at Tomorrow and goes to working on Thundercracker. His forcefield wavers a little but he gets it solid again as he focuses on the living and not those who have left him. How easy it would be to jump in to. But the little one. He just can't do it. "I don't know Thundercracker.....I hope for our warriors...for all those who have left, there is piece. For the souls that Megatron consumed....that there is freedom. And I hope Primus is there to welcome them them there....Optimus and Elita too....Alpha trion, Longsight....even Prowl and Red Alert.....so many that have gone. I hope it is nothing but paradise for them all. So many of them gone. Part of me feels like I'm being left behind. But....but I can't leave Her or you. And there are others...few..but they need us. Or if Megatron comes back out, I still don't want her alone in the end. No one should have to face it alone." AU-Vortex curls around the gun that falls from Blast Off for a moment. "I'll do you well brother. I'll do do you well.." He fires and fires that gun towards where that spark is. He doesnt know if its dead or not, hes just firing. He might not be dead but hes not there right now. "All alone again alone agan." And then Vortex is /not/ alone anymore. He's together, with everyone again. His entire team, Blast Off included, are right where they should be. Onslaught's voice can be heard, "Good soldier. Stuck it out. Well, good that you're back too, because I've been thinking.....we need to go bigger next time..." EPILOGUE The sound of a stream fills the air, and the scene casts in on a trickle of liquid energon. It forms a shallow, babbling brook, glittering in the light of day. A creature's foot dabs in it, and the head of a Ferrus Hound leans down to take a drink. It raises its head, and looks to the side, where another Hound runs past at great speed. The Hound moves at great pace, dust left in its wake. Two other Ferrus Hounds follow it, and soon the three move deeper into the canyon They come to a rise in the canyon where there's a series of tall rocks in a semi-circle, and an Alpha Ferrus Hound. The camera pans in on the Alpha Ferrus Hound's eye, a blue eye with a ring around it. It glances back at the motion, but does not move. The first Hound pads forward softly, the sound of the wind picks up. The first Hound's jaws open wide, splitting open. The body shifts and changes, revealing a robot in disguise. He speaks, :Alpha....the raiders have returned.: He points to the high ridge. The Alpha and the others move to the high ridge to gaze down upon the eons old city of Iacon, the great dome shattered beyond repair, the wildlife of Cybertron reclaiming it finally. The Alpha transforms, turning into a blue and white Femme that kneels down at the ridge, peering at the city. From on high, the sounds of weapons fire faintly echoes, and tiny motes of smoke appear in the distance. She stands again, silently. The mech behind her prompts her. "What should we do?" The camera zooms in on Tomorrow Alpha's face as her eyes narrow. Her mouthplate opens. "MAXIMIZE!"